


Don't leave me

by ash_1026



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_1026/pseuds/ash_1026
Summary: This is my first time writing something like this plz tell me how to improve my writing I'm a writer in stuggle





	

_"I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve love I deserve nothing except death"_ These were the thought that were going through your head. Ever since your mother died you had these thoughts. You tried getting rid of these thoughts for months, but no use. You had enough of these thoughts.  _"I must die, I have to die"._

You grabbed your phone and went onto the messenger.

**Mc has entered the chat**

**Mc: Goodbye forever I love u all thank you for being there**

**707: WAIT WHAT DO U MEAN GOODBYE**

**707: MC**

**707: ANSWER ME**

**Yoosung☆: MC**

**Mc: I love you guys!!!**

**Mc has logged out**

Your eyes started to fill up with tears. You truly did love all of them mostly Luciel. "Luciel I love you please forgive me" You ran to the closet and grabbed the rope you've had in there for a long time. Tears started to fall as u saw the rope in your hands. You needed to do this fast before someone tries to stop you. You tied the rope on your neck and that's when you heard it. Someone was trying to break in. You hurried the tying process. 

_*click*_

Someone entered your house.

**_"MC WHERE ARE YOU"_ **

You tied the other half of the rope onto the bar in your closet.

**"WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER ME"**

_"Don't come into the closet"_

**"WHERE ARE YOU"**

He's coming closer to your location.

You can hardly breathe. " _Don't find me yet"_

The closet door opened harshly.

**"MC WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STOP IT NOW"**

He had tears in his eyes.  _Luciel_

He cut the rope and pulled you out of closet. 

**"Don't do that I love you please don't this I love you to much"**

He pulled you into a hug and then into a kiss. It was a needy kiss. He kissed you multiple times. He kissed you like he was going to lose you forever. It took many kisses before you kissed him back. " I love you too Luciel I'm sorry". He threw onto the bed after saying that.  **"I love you please don't ever leave me"** after a few seconds "I promise I won't.".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this plz tell me how to improve my writing I'm a writer in stuggle


End file.
